dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Manacore Strikes Back
Darth Manacore Strikes Back is an upcoming sequel to A New Hope for The Eeveelutions. Summery After the destruction of the Destruction Moon. Breon and the rest of the gang led a Rebel squadron to Hoth, but after Sylveon visits Breon in spirit he has to go to Middle Earth and learn the ways of the Force from Gandalf. And soon Manacore learns that Breon is his son after hearing it from King Sombra on a hologram. Meanwhile Ace, Crocodog, K-2SO, and the rest of the gang try their best to get away from the Nightmare Empire and hide on Bespin. Plot Opening crawl/attack from the Wampa The film opens from the after math of A New Hope for The Eeveelutions, and Darth Manacore is obsessed finding Breon. So he sends probes far out the galaxy to find him, and one hits on Hoth. And Breon is on a tauntaun and sees a meteorite hitting Hoth, and he contacts Ace Uno that he finished his circle. But then as he starts to set off for the base, his tauntaun goes crazy and they are attacked and ambushed by a Wampa! At Echo Base/Where's Breon? Soon, Ace returns to the bases where Crocodog is fixing the Infinity Eagle, and he goes inside and tells the general that Captain Hook can't wait any longer, he'll have a huge bounty on his head. But as he heads out, Astra stops him and tells him that they need him. But Ace tells her that she wants him. But Astra tries to deny this but Ace states it's true. Then, he tells her he can arrange that with a beautiful kiss. Then we come to the droids and appliances that K-2SO complains of how cold it is, and then Lampy tells Ace that no one knows where Breon is, and Ace asks the deck officer if he's seen him, he tells him he hasn't, and that he might came in the northern entrance. So Ace tells him to check it, and he goes to the Taunting room, and deck officer tells him that Breon hasn't came in the northern entrance, as Ace asks if a y speeders are available. But they're still being adapted to the cold. As Ace then decides take one of the Tauntaun to go and find him. Despite the deck officer telling Ace the temperature is dropping and that his mount will die before it hits the first marker, Ace sets off to find Breon. Escaping from the Wampa's cave/vision of Sylevon Meanwhile, Breon soon awakens only to find himself suspended from the ceiling of an ice cave. He then tries to free himself but his body is too weak for him to reach his legs. Then he notices his Lightsaber sticking out of the snow as he tries to reach for it but both his arms and feelers are too short to reach it. But then Breon uses the Force and the saber then flies into his grip as he cuts himself free. But then the Wampa tries to get him, leading Breon to cut off its arm, as he makes his escape. The next morning The Nightmare Probe Droid/The Nightmare Fleet Preparing of the battle/The Battle of Hoth Escaping from Hoth The chase/landing on Prehistory Arriving at Middle Earth Back on Prehistory/Breon meets Gandalf Exploring Prehistory/Manacore's contact with King Sombra Gandalf reveals himself to Breon THE T-REX!!!! Breon's training/the cave of evil Hiring Leo/Ace's plan Back on Middle Earth/Breon's first failure Back with the Infinity Eagle Breon's visions/Arrival to Cloud City/Meeting the Sailor Scouts Breon leaves Middle Earth/Manacore's trap Breon arrives at Bespin/Ace tortured The carbon freezing chamber/Ace in carbonite! Breon vs. Darth Manacore: Round 1 Escaping from Cloud City/Back with the duel Sylveon explains the truth of Manacore & herself With the Rebel Fleet/"I Thought I Lost You" Trivia *This film is based off of "Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back". *This film marks it's first appearance of The Sailor Scouts, Annette, Leo, Daphne Blake, Gandalf, and the planet: Prehistory in this film. Scenes *Opening crawl/attack from the Wampa *At Echo Base/Where's Breon? *Escaping from the Wampa's cave/vision of Sylveon *The next morning *The Nightmare Probe Droid/The Nightmare Fleet *Preparing of the battle/The Battle of Hoth *Escaping from Hoth *The chase/landing on Prehistory *Arriving at Middle Earth *Back on Prehistory/Breon meets Gandalf *Exploring Prehistory/Manacore's contact with King Sombra *Gandalf reveals himself to Breon *THE T-REX!!!! *Breon's training/the cave of evil *Hiring Leo/Ace's plan *Back on Middle Earth/Breon's first failure *Back with the Infinity Eagle *Breon's visions/Arrival to Cloud City/Meeting the Sailor Scouts *Breon leaves Middle Earth/Manacore's trap *Breon arrives at Bespin/Ace tortured *The carbon freezing chamber/Ace in carbonite! *Breon vs. Darth Manacore: Round 1 *Escaping from Cloud City/Back with the duel *Sylveon explains the truth of Manacore & herself *With the Rebel Fleet/"I Thought I Lost You" Soundtrack #Star Wars Opening Theme (for the opening crawl) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - Grievous Speaks to Lord Sidious (when Leo arrives) # # # # # # # # # # # #I Thought I Lost You (for the end credits) Category:Movies Category:Breon Centered Works Category:Projects made by Hiatt Grey